simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season
This page is about the tropical cyclone formation in the Biolixi Ocean in 2012. This season's duration is between June 1, even though Tropical Storm Annette and Hurricane Bob formed about a week to a month prior, and November 30, even though tropical cyclone development is possible at any time. The first system of the year formed on May 3. Seasonal Forecasts The National Hurricane Center in Clark City and the San Fransisco Hurricane Center in Coconut City have already made their predictions of this years season. The National Hurricane Center in Clark City forecasts that it should be a very active season will a total of around 18-25 named storms, 5-8 hurricanes, and 3-5 major hurricanes. The Hurricane Center in Coconut City predicts a well above average season as well; with a total of 20-27 named storms, 7-10 hurricanes, and 5-7 major hurricanes. Actual Numbers: Named Storms: 2 Hurricanes: 1 Major Hurricanes: 1 Storms Timeline of Events ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2012 till:06/05/2012 color:TS text:"Annette" from:25/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:C3 text:"Bob" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Annette ---- Main Article: Tropical Storm Annette (2012) On April 30, an unorginized area of low pressure started to develop near the Biolixi Islands. The National Hurricane Center predicted that the system would dissipate, due to the system forming before the season started. On May 3, the system began orginization and became the first system of the year. On May 4, the system became the first named storm of the year, "Annette". Annette moved along the coast of the Northern Biolixi Island causing damage and flooding. Annette continued to move along the coast and began its weakening process. On May 5, Annette gained its lowest pressure of 998 mbar, even though it wasn't at its maximum wind speed. Later on May 5, the pressure grew very quickly to 1005 mbar and Annette weakened into a tropical depression. On May 6, Annette dissipated. The total from Annette is still to be announced; it will likely be announced by the end of the month. Hurricane Bob ---- Main Article: Hurricane Bob (2012) On May 20, a broad area of low pressure developed in the extreme western portion of the Biolixi Ocean. The broad low continued to move very slowly to the east and soon gained better organization. The low then progressed in organization and became Tropical Depression Two on May 25. Early on May 26, Tropical Depression Two gained in intensity and became Tropical Storm Bob. After a slight turn to the north on May 27, Bob became the first hurricane of the season with 80 mph winds. After crossing Northwest's TCFA (Tropical Cyclone Formation Area) boundary, watches and warnings were posted and Bob became a category 2 with 100 mph winds on May 28. Bob began to move into unusually warm waters near Northwest's coast, Bob intensified into the first major hurricane of the season with 125 mph winds. On May 29, Bob made a devestating landfall around the city of Lorraine Beach with 125 mph maximum sustained winds. Bob brought significant gusts of winds and large storm surge of about 17 to 20 feet. The damage from Bob is still to be surveyed and should be totaled by early June. Bob also brought heavy tropical rain which flooded several rivers and caused evacuations which started on May 30. After making landfall, Bob quickly dissipated and became a post-tropical cyclone the evening of May 30. Damage and fatalities from Bob are still to be announced, it is likely to be announced by the middle of June. Storm Names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the Biolixi Ocean in 2012. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the National Hurricane Center after the hurricane season of 2012. The names not retired from this list will be used again in 2018. *Annette *Bob *''Cindy'' *''Darell'' *''Everett'' *''Fern'' *''Gary'' *''Howard'' *''Ingrid'' *''Joe'' *''Kenneth'' *''Lili'' *''Molly'' *''Noel'' *''Omar'' *''Paul'' *''Rick'' *''Samuel'' *''Terry'' *''Velma'' *''Wallis'' See also *2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ----